Galactus' arrival for destruction/"Is That The Best You Can Do?"/Qucksilver's speed
Here is how Galactus arrived in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. At last, the rest of the team joined Thor and Vision. Quicksilver: (as he reached the others with his super speed) You good? Scarlet Witch: Yeah. Magneto: Is everyone presented and accounted for? Mickey Mouse: That's everyone, Magneto. Iron Man: Betty? You and Banner better not be playing "hide the zucchini." Red She-Hulk: Relax, Shell-head. Not all of us can fly. Black Widow: (as they joined the rest of the team) What's the drill? Iron Man: (points to the Vibranium core) This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose. Suddenly, Ultron showed up with Galactus arriving on the earth for destruction. Thor Odinson: Is that the best you can do? With that jinxed, Ultron summoned his army of robots to join him. Captain America: You had to ask. Ultron: This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you, against all of me. How could you possibly hope to stop me? Iron Man: Well, like the old man said. Together. With that said, they all fight off Ultron's attacking robots. Ultron: You know, with the benefit of hindsight.... Suddenly, the Hulk knocks him far away and the robots start to retreat. Thor Odinson: They'll try to leave the city. Iron Man: We can't let 'em, not even one. Rhodey! War Machine: We're on it. (to the approaching robots) Oh, no, I didn't say you could leave. War Machine, comin' at you, right ... Just then, Vision flies in and helps to destroy the robots. War Machine: Okay, what? Captain America: We gotta move out. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats, I'll sweep for stragglers, be right behind you. Hawkeye: What about the core? Scarlet Witch: I'll protect it. It's my job. (as Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Widow leave and she spoke to her brother) Get the people on the boats. Quicksilver: I'm not going to leave you here. Scarlet Witch: I can handle this. (just then she blasted off an approaching robot) Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before. Quicksilver: Hmm. Scarlet Witch: You understand? Quicksilver: You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you. Scarlet Witch: (chuckles) Go. FRIDAY: Boss, power levels are way below opt... Iron Mane: Re-route everything. We get one shot at this. Then, Hawkeye and Black Widow are making their way to the lifeboats. Hawkeye: I know what I need to do. The dining room! If I knock out that east wall, it'll make a nice work space for Laura, huh? Put up some baffling, she can't hear the kids running around, what do you think? Black Widow: You guys always eat in the kitchen anyway. Hawkeye: No one eats in a dining room. (as they reach the lifeboats) We don't have a lot of time. Black Widow: So get your butt on a boat. Red She-Hulk: (finds the Hulk) Hey, Bruce. Sun's getting real low. Just as Bruce Banner was changed back to normal, Hawkeye got onto one of the lifeboats, but Crystal was still fighting off the other robots of Ultron. Crystal Amaquelin: I can't hold them off much longer! Medusa Amaquelin: Hold on, Crystal! So, Hawkeye ran off to help her. Iron Man: Thor, I'm gonna need you back in the church. Thor Odinson: (referring to the people getting onto the lifeboats) Is this the last of them? Captain America: Yeah. Everyone else is on the carrier. Iron Man: You know, if this works, we maybe don't walk away. Thor Odinson: Maybe not. Suddenly, Ultron flew in with a jet and starts shooting bullets at them. Ultron: (sings) I got no strings, so I have fun. I'm not tied up to anyone. Just as Hawkeye is saving Crystal, Ultron started shooting at them. But with a huge amount of his super speed, Quicksilver intervenes and save them and got them onboard. Quicksilver: You didn't see that coming. Unfortunately, the battle's not over yet as Galacta and the Silver Surfer notice Galactus. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225